


My boyfriend is a spy

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is sleepy, M/M, Rated T since there's probably gonna be blood, Spy!AU, kageyama is a good boyfriend, my first fic in haikuu fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: This was inspired by leurauxe's amazing IwaOi spy fanfic, It's not set in the same universe but there will probably be similar aspects! But seriously check out their series, It's fantastic!





	My boyfriend is a spy

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be really shitty? Because I'm writing this at 12am and it probably won't be beta'd since I have no friends :) I also have no plan going into this, so the plot will probably make no sense :p Please feel free to leave feedback, and kudos would be appreciated <3
> 
> p.s i have no clue if Miyake-jima is uninhabited, i was looking at japanese islands and Miyake-jima apparently has a cool little volcanoe!
> 
> p.p.s im sorry if the punctuation is horrible! :( and i know the name is shitty but its 1:15am and im halfway and i still need a name xD

12:31PM

**Location: Miyake-jima**

On a small unhabited island, just off the coast of Japan, a group of drug smugglers- Who nicknamed themselves 'The Demons'- had all gathered. They were holed up in a large warehouse, discussing their next big shipment. Unbeknownst to them, Two men had entered the building; One man tall and stoic, The other short and well-built. Just by looking at the two, you'd never assume they were actually top ranking Spies, where one looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, the other looked as if he'd never been so excited before.

\--

"So, Kurosawa will arrive on scene at 11pm, You idiots got that!?" A disheveled looking man grumbled at the small group around the table, "He'll be arriving with a small armed group, so keep your eyes peeled- We don't know what kind of shit this bastard might be planning!" The Leader glared at the table, as if maybe he glared hard enough his problems would disappear.

"Sir?" A small voice inquired, making the Leader turn and glare "What part of that didn't you understand rookie!?" The so called 'rookie' went red with embarrassment, "It's not that I don't understand sir! I was just curious as what to do if Kurosawa tries something, do we open fire?" 

This made the Leader pause and rub his greasy looking forehead, "Do whatever the fuck you deem fit. Just don't have that bastard get off with any of goods!" With that he slammed his fist on the table and the group nodded. They all dispersed, readying themselves for the next day.

\--

"Oi, Kageyama. D'ya think we'll make it back in time for us to make it to Natsu's party? It's her 18th and she'll never forgive us if we miss it-" Hinata rambled before Kageyama cut him off with an elbow to the rib. "Dumbass, don't talk about your family on a mission!" Hinata huffed and puffed out his chest- Despite being an adult now, he tended to act childish- "Well I don't want her to be mad at me, Bakayama! Like I said it's her 18th, It's a once in a lifetime thing!"

A crackle was heard over the intercom and Tsukishima's disinterested tone could he heard "Could you two quit bickering and pay attention? The Target is now alone and open." Kageyama rolled his eyes and gestured for Hinata to follow him, "Come on Dumbass, Let's finish this quick."

Hinata nodded, His unruly orange hair shaking wildly, Kageyama uncapped his gun as the snuck through the corridors. They soon found themselves outside what was being used as the conference room, Kageyama nodded at Hinata, and Hinata stood guard- Whilst usually they would do this more stealthily, Kageyama was tired, and they had a party to get to tomorrow. Kicking open the door, Kageyama burst in, his eyes immediately finding the Target, The man looked alarmed at the sudden intrusion, but caught on quick and reached for his own gun. Unluckily for him Kageyama was quicker, and shot him right through his alarmingly greasy forehead.

Hinata sprinted in, and shuffled through the piles of papers on the desk, Kageyama stood watching him for a minute or two before he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Got it! We now have the bank accounts for the money hes been smuggling" Hinata grinned, and stepped over the Targets body like it was nothing, "Now we can report back to Daichi, Go home and sleep- Then BOOM! Natsu gets an awesome birthday party!" Kageyama rolled his eyes and grabbed the sheet off Hinata, "Let's leave before any lackeys come investigating." Hinata mock saluted and they hastily made their way out.

\--

Daichi scanned his eyes over the sheet Hinata and Kageyama had just handed over, he hummed "Looks like he's been laundering money into off shore accounts, which explains why we were never able to find them." He nodded as he placed the sheet down, "Good work today guys, I know it was last minute of me to ask you guys, but I couldn't ask Tanaka or Noya since they're both still out on their undercover mission in Tokyo." Kageyama nodded, "It's fine captain, just a little warning would've been nice." 

Daichi smiled and shook his head, "While either way, I'm proud of you guys. Feel free to leave now, just make sure you hand Kei the report by the end of the week." Hinata nodded and pulled Kageyama up, "Sure thing Captain! C'mon Bakayama, hurry up!" Kageyama scowled and stood up "I'm coming you idiot, slow down!" They both rushed out of the office with their loud voices echoing behind them. 

\--

**2:47PM**

**Location: Home**

Hinata yawned as he stuck the key into their house, "I hate the night missions." He whined as kageyama closed the door behind them, "You're just being a baby" Kageyama says, glancing at Hinata he can tell he's tired- He has slight bags under his eyes and his eyes aren't as wide as usual, and despite Hinata seamlessly endless stamina, he tends to crash easily. "No I'm not!" He mumbles as he flops onto the couch, Kageyama rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes off.

Hinata watched him from where he lay as Kageyama made his way into the bedroom, a couple of minutes later Kageyama returned in his pajamas and noticed Hinata already asleep on the sofa. "Dumbass" he sighed as he lifted him up, Hinata immediately snuggled closer, making Kageyama smile a rare smile. Ignoring the fact Hinata still needed to get changed, he slipped Hinata's shoes off and put him under the covers. He watched him for a minute as his breathing slowly rose and fell, his face peaceful- as if he hadn't killed multiple criminals. Kageyama slowly brushed his ginger locks back and kissed his forehead lightly, "Goodnight Shouyou.." He mumbled as he turned the light off and climbed in next to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I noticed there is a box to say it was inspired by another fic, but its late and I'm confused. So instead here's the link to their page, if you enjoyed this shit I wrote then boy will you love theirs!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe


End file.
